A Different Naruto
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Au-ish.Naruto is loved as much as he is hated.He meets 2 Sannin in a gambling town to get an antidote where he learns of his past,heritage,and the reasons why he is shunned and he begins to change.Multi-Bloodline-Limit Naruto!Readers decide pairings.RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto fic. Not really sure where I'm gonna take this story to. Plot wise anyway.

Yuna: Please be nice. Remember, first Naruto-fic. We are also doing the disclaiming one time and one time only.

Yuno: Hika-chan does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does though. If she did, everyone would be half of an animal or something. Say like Sakura's a monkey, Sasuke's an emo panda, and Naruto a fox_(duh!)_

Gin: We hope you enjoy the show! Oh and you may or make not find some OC's of Hika-chan in there_(coughuscough)_ and she gets some ideas of other people who she does not really know_(i.e. she gets inspiration from other writer's stories. She is, after all, still learning)_. However, if a person recognises something and thinks it is plagerism it is not._ (Ideas from other people tend to stick in her head unless she uses them)_ She tries her best to not copy off of others_ (by mistake or otherwise)_ and is an honest to good person. If she does use somthing that belongs to someone out there Hika-chan gives you your deserved credit and hopes quite wistfully_(like a toddler wanting a new toy)_ that you will not flame her and allow her to continue to use the idea, wheter it may be an Original Character or something close to a plot the person has. She's not very creative, but she's got her moments.

Yuno:...You are suprisingly being smart and supportive. But forgot somthing.

Gin:...What's that supposed to mean and what did I forget?

Yuna: You forgot to say that the people are welcome to critisize her work, give good complements, and/or give her some advice. Not to mention that it is ill advise to flame her or to give bad complements. This shall only cause her to become more determined...That and that you forgot to say if a person's idea was being used for inspiration_(OC,Plot,Storyline)_, said person can tell her to chang the course of the plot/storyline and/or change the name of some charactors.

Gin:....Damn.

TheTwins: Yep.

Me: Well I hope you all understand. This chapter will be mostly just be some info, some explainations and introductions of charactors. I sincerely hope you all don't mind. We will host a 'Random Question Quiz' at the end of each chapter. They will be, as the name suggests, completely random. They could be personal, or not. Or they could be something from the story, or someting totally different. They will be made up of 5 yes or no, self-explanatory, factional, trivia questions. (Example: 1:Who is Naruto's biological parents? 2:What kind of food does Sasuke not like? 3:Do I seem strange?If so explain. 4: How old is Tsunade? 5: Am I insane?) get it? Okay now that is done, here are some pairings I might use in the story;

Naruto\Sasuke  
Naruto\Sakura  
Naruto\Kiba  
Naruto\Hinata  
Naruto\Neji  
Naruto\Ino  
Naruto\(boy)Kyuubi  
Naruto\(girl)Kyuubi  
Naruto\Shikamaru

Yuno:...I think they get the point. If you people want, just tell her about what other pairings you want and vote for them. BTW Naruto's name in here won't be Naruto uzumaki for very long. It will be...Something else. And here's a little warning, some charactors may or not be like the real ones since she doesn't really know how to right them right or because she feels like changing their personalities. Even us, her damn muses, can't tell what she's thinking half the time.

Yuna: With that done, I think we should start now. Ready?

Me: CHAPPY ROLE!!! XD _(Muses:...She _so_ totally lost it.)_

* * *

In the town of Kanoha, the night was cool and the autumn air was refreshing. It was starry out and it was very calm...

" Did anyone find him!?"...Or not.

An ANBU, with a Wolf mask had shouted that. His body language showed that something was bothering him and his voice held hostility, anger, worry, and anxiousness. His second in command, Weasel, answered him, since he was his one of his closest friends and because he knew that everyone else on the team was too scared.

" No, calm youself cap-"

" You think I can be _CALM_ right now!? What if they finally**_ killed_** him! I made promises, and I don't intend to break them now! Do you want those **damned** villager to-!" Weasel cut, obviously pissed off at Wolf since 1: He cut off him when he was trying to calm him, 2: He sort of forgot that he was feeling the same because the villagers could be actually killing their friend, and 3: the day was giving him a headache.

" You think I don't know that!? We both care about Naruto and you keep on acting like it's just you! Hell, our whole entire ANBU group is the only one that the Third approves to take care of him because of how close each of us are to him! If you think your the only one on the team who is pissed off at those shit-for-brain villagers _and_ is the only one worried for Naruto _and_ is the only one who has a promise to keep, you are dead wrong, got that Kakashi!?" The other 3 team members nodded their heads in agreement. Wolf, now, Kakashi, sighed.

" Your right it's just, what would the Fourth say if he saw his son being treated like a monster instead of the hero he wanted?"

" Um, guys?" Cat started. She was seeing lights that suspiciously looked like flames.

" Not now Cat. We need to-" Wolf was cut off when Dog, shouted out in horror.

" Naruto's apartment is on fire! Is that-" A frightened cry for help went through all of Kanoha. "That was Naruto! He's still in the building!" The ANBU needed nothing more and raced off to save their little friend.

* * *

" Die Kyuubi spawn!"

" Death to the demon!"

" Burn him to the ground!"

The riot was huge. It was like this every year, on the week of the 10th of October, the villager would rally up and try to kill Naruto Uzumaki. This is his 4th birthday and today it seems that the villagers are indeed trying to kill him for real instead of just beating him to a pulp like they did every year. They did after all put up a forcefield with the help of some lower shinobi, and set his apartment on fire, so that he could not survive.

Naruto cried out for help. The fire grew larger and when tried to get away from it, he tripped and his left arm fell on a kunai that had been abosorbing the intense heat from the jutsu-made flame. He screamed. As he screamed the crowd cheered only to be silenced by 5 ANBU who had come to the boy's aid. Cat and Dog, fended off more attacks while Weasel released the shielding jutsu, Hawk put out the fire, and Wolf went and got the injured Naruto.

When they were sure Naruto was alive, although severely injured, they looked toward the protesting crowd with utter contempt and anger. Hawk snapped.

" Shut the hell up you shit-faced, mother-fuckers! How dare you go and injure an innocent child you filthy rats! No, actually, even rats are better than you, you vile, hardheaded, stuck-up, grotesque piles of SCUM!!! I hope you die and end up in the burning inferno that causes you to burn for all eternity which we all know as _**HELL!!!**_ Got it you ass-hats!?"(Me:Yes I wrote ass-hats. It's another way of saying useless.)

The killing intent came off in huge waves which caused the 'piles of scum' to scatter. His teamates were chuckling a bit. Hawk was Cat's twin, the more laid-back and caculative the one with the biggest temper problems.

" Come on bro let's go to the Hokage. He'll want to know about this." The ANBU left, and without seeing the translucent figures of a yellowed haired man, and three other red-heads. One red-head burried her head into the chest of the blond haired man. The other girl did the same with her lover, sorry for her sister.

_" Oh, Naruto..."_ Her voice was carried through the wind and they disappeared back into darkness.

* * *

A boy was currently recovering in a reserved room in the hospital. Suprisingly, alot of the workers liked the boy, seeing as he behaved and did as they told, and when he talked and played, he was like any other child. Good thing too, since all the other patients tried to persuade them into killing him a couple times. Of course there were a couple times that nearly haooed but the doctors stopped themselves each time. Why? Well you'll see. Right now though, one of the little blonds favorite nurses was trying to wake him up.

"...ak..p...wak...p...Na..t.....up....NARUTO, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"

" AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise!!!" Naruto exclaimed. He heard giggling. He rubbed his eyes and when his vision wasn't so blurry he could see a medic nin trying and failing to hold in her laughter.

" Ano, Miyu-neechan. Why are you laughing?" His eyes were wide in confusion, and his head was tilting cutely to the side, like a little puppy...Oh no.

" Eiiiii! KAWAII!!!" Miyune Yukishiro squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug. She was one of few medic-nin who absolutely didn't care of the demon in Naruto. Apparantly he was _" too cute to do any real harm_".

Most other medics didn't hate Naruto, and in fact enjoyed his presence. They were just a little more causious. And the only ones who really despise him are normal villagers. The reason why they don't hate is 1: it's part of their job and 2: when they actually held a conversation with the boy, it was _normal_ and also sad.

Normal because well, just that. He was _normal _and they couldn't really see how he could be the container of_ "the damned demon fox"_. And his conversations were sad because he didn't know what tag was or hide-and-seek or even what a **hug **was.

Learning this, most nurses and doctors who had thought of killing him threw the thoughts out the door. He was a sad thing who had little affection in his life. And so, they vowed, they would teach him it, by being nice. Course the first time they did this he broke down in tears. But that's another story. Back with Miyune and Naruto...

" Neechan! Can't. Breath. Need. Air!!!" Naruto gasped out as best he could. Miyune dropped him. Literally. Naruto fell on his butt. He got back up and dusted off invisable dirt. Doctors once asked him why he didn't cry when he was dropped. He'd say because he went through worse. He shrugged it off but that only made the doctors dislike people who threatened Naruto and treat him with more care. One time there was- oh wait. Different story, wrong time to tell.

" Ah! Gomen Naru-kun! Now get up on your bed so I can check your wounds." Naruto obeyed like a good little boy. Miyune was a bit shocked to see that his wounds were nearly healed again but didn't show it. What made her frown though were the new scars he had gotten. Especially the one on his left arm. Was it her was it a little green?...!

" Naruto-kun. What happened to this one? It's not healed like the other ones. Did something happen?" Miyune was extremely alarmed. She showed her concern on her face. If this was what she thought it was...

" I fell on a kunai. It was a different color though like a wierd purply-green thing. And it smelled wierd too like, um, like...Hm..." The blond went deep into thought, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

" Like burnt apples?" She asked, silently hoping it did not.

" Yeah!" Her face fell. " Why do you ask Miyu-neechan? Oneechan!? Why are you crying?" He asked eyes wide with worry.

" Eh?" It was true. Tears were slipping out her eyes down her face. She rubbed them away and told him to sleep. As he slept she told the others of her suspisions, their faces becoming grim and determined. The hospital called the Hokage. Her amber eyes were filled with determination like the others. She would not lose Naruto. The yellow-blonde haired, ocean-sky blue eyed boy was like the baby brother she never had. And she would not lose him, the brunette swore it.

* * *

_(Time skip: The Hokage is at the hospital after learning that Naruto has a deadly poisen in his system that will cause him to die within 5 days unless they can use a special antidote that only a certain sannin could make. He ordered his most faithful ANBU to find him and have him interrogated by Ibiki to find out where he had learned it from. The man who told the ninja was ordered to be executed and the man who used the poisen was stripped of his ninja rank. The hokage and his 5 ANBU are currently waiting for Naruto. The ANBU had a new mission; Get Naruto to Tsunade. As soon as possible)_

" You all understand correct?" He got affirmitive nods. " Alright. Please save him. we all have promises to keep to my successor and I don't feel like breaking them like you five."

" Hai, Hokage-sama." They say at the same time. A tired-looking Miyune walked in. Her eyes looked slightly puffy.

" Hokage-sama? Naruto is ready for you."

" Thank you Miyune. You're a good girl."

" Thank you sir."

" Jiji? It is you! And Dog-niisan and Weasel-niisan, Cat-neechan, Hawk-niisan, and Wolf-niisan! You're going to take me to see Sannin-san? That's so cool!" Naruto smiled at them, unaware what was going on, except for the fact that everyone was happy to see him too.

" Good to see you again Naru-kun!" Says Cat.

" How are you doing?" Weasel asks.

" How've you been?" Asks Dog.

" I see you've grown some!" Wolf says.

" I see- hey! You took my line Wolf!" Hawk accused. Naruto laughed at that. Hawk, seeing as his little display made Naruto laugh, put his hands behind his head smugly. After all, they all love to see their 'little brother' Naruto laugh and hated it when anyone else made him laugh except for themselves. And since Hawk made him laugh, the other four were glaring daggers and burning holes into him. He was uneffected.

" Well when can we go? I wanna see the Sannin!" Naruto's little voice cut though the intense atmosphere like a knife.

" Sure. We can go anytime you're ready."

" Yay! Your the coolest Wea-"

" Oh and did I mention you can say our real names while on our journey?"

" Really!? You really are the coolest Itachi-niisan!" Now that made Itachi smug and made Cat/Yuna, Dog/Yuno, Hawk/Gin(the formerly smug one) and Kakashi glare at him. He already had a brother who worshipped him, he wasn't getting Naruto! The Third had sensed the caring for the boy from the 5 but had never imagined that it was this great. He gave himself a secret smile, but sighed on the outside.

" Well let's get going. I'll walk you to the gate alright Naruto?" The sandaime asked.

" I'll accompany you there as well." Miyune added.

" Ok jiji! Thanks Miyu-neechan!"

And with that they headed toward the gate. Naruto gave Miyune a hug as well as the Hokage and said his farewells. The Anbu were wearing clothing that resembled that of Jounin. Their destination was one of the gambling towns near Kanoha. For what reason Naruto didn't know. But he knew it was gonna be something fun!

* * *

Me: Well how was it? Please RnR!!! XD

Yuno: Where did your composed, mature self go? I mean, it's like your a little kid!

Yuna:...Here are the 5 Random Questions!!!(sweatdropping and nervous)

Gin: Question 1: Does Naruto have "Son Goku" aspects?  
Question 2: Who is Itachi's worshipping brother?  
Question 3: Are the ANBU wierdos or not?  
Question 4: Do I like cake!?  
Question 5: Is Hika-chan an adult!? (Get's hit in the head by a hammer.)

Me: The last two questions are just for fun but you can answer them anyway. The first three you have to answer though. Anyone who get the first three right, I put up your name on my next chapter. If a person gets all five right, I put up your name and give you a cookie(you know what I : happyGirl4, you get a cookie![If happyGirl4 exists, I didn't know.])

Everyone: Well that was it! Sayonara minna! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello!

Yuna: Only one person attempted the questions...

Yuno:.....But at least we got some uh, couples right?

Gin: So here are the couples you guys voted for.

Itachi/Naruto 1  
Naruto/Harem 1  
Kyuubi/Naruto 1  
Shikamaru/Naruto 1

MyMuses:........(dissapointed atmosphere)

Me: Oh stop it! Did you really think that people who hardly have ever heard of me are going to read this by the dozens?

MyMuses: ....No.

Me: Then help me out!

Gin: Got it chief! Oh to all you readers out there?

Yuno: Please vote for your couples. This isn't helping us at all.

Yuna: And if you people, for lack of better word, the pairings Hika-chan put up were just examples so you don't have to choose from them.

Me: Well with that cleared up I say-!

MyMuses: Oh fudge.

Me: **_CHAPPY ROLE~~~!!!!!!!!! XD _**(Muses: Holding their ringing ears)

* * *

_(Last Time)_

_" Naruto's apartment is on fire! Is that-" A frightened cry for help went through all of Kanoha. "That was Naruto! He's still in the building!" The ANBU needed nothing more and raced off to save their little friend._

_.................................................................._

_" Come on bro let's go to the Hokage. He'll want to know about this." The ANBU left, and without seeing the translucent figures of a yellowed haired man, and three other red-heads. One red-head burried her head into the chest of the blond haired man. The other girl did the same with her lover, sorry for her sister._

_.................................................................._

_" Ah! Gomen Naru-kun! Now get up on your bed so I can check your wounds." Naruto obeyed like a good little boy. Miyune was a bit shocked to see that his wounds were nearly healed again but didn't show it. What made her frown though were the new scars he had gotten. Especially the one on his left arm. Was it her was it a little green?...!_

_.................................................................._

_And with that they headed toward the gate. Naruto gave Miyune a hug as well as the Hokage and said his farewells. The Anbu were wearing clothing that resembled that of Jounin. Their destination was one of the gambling towns near Kanoha. For what reason Naruto didn't know. But he knew it was gonna be something fun!_

* * *

_(Timeskip(Yea I know I'm with it.):The group of 6 had made it to the biggest gambling town, which from their sources, was where Tsunade, one of the three great Sannin, was at. While they were traveling, they only had one teensy, weensy, itty, bitty, propblem...A roaming, curious, fast little blondie. Yep. You heard me. Whenever Naruto saw something that caught his eye he would go look at it whether it was a flower, an animal or even a rock he had never seen before, he would wander off and go study it, without being heard be the 5 extremely well trained ANBU. Which in turned caused them many successive headaches in return. That is until Yuno had enough and threw the young boy over his shoulder, giving him a ride, which of course no little kid was going to pass up, and their hour long journey(which felt much longer to the ANBU) ended when they discovered their target in a bar. Gin, Yuna, and Yuno went in to ask the Sannin for her help while Itachi and Kakashi stayed with Naruto outside, since it would have been a bad experiance(as if the constant beatings weren't) for a child to go into a bar, with possible drunkards.)_

" What do you mean you won't help him!?" Gin's silver eyes were blazing with fury and his steel-colored hair, that was cropped short to the base of his neck, was slightly ruffled. He was currently being held down by his two other colleagues, Yuna, his girlfriend who had short light brown hair in a small ponytail and whose honey-colored eyes held much questions. Her twin brother, Yuno, looked exactly the same except he was a boy_(duh...)_

The young looking woman, of whom Gin had asked the question toward, seemed to ignore him as she ordered a drink. When the drink was in her hand, she looked toward the four, her white-blonde hair swishing behind her, and her light blue eyes, hard and like ice. " I won't help him because it's too much damn work!_ I don't care_ if this 'precious person' of yours dies the horrible death that comes from the stupid poisen. **I don't care** if the Hokage asked me too! **_I wouldn't even care_** if _**all**_ the people of Kanoha had contracted it somehow!"

Her eyes were blazing fiercely, even more so than Gin's. Said person was getting off the ground, looking calmer than before, with his eyes closed. His being showed he was pissed off though and the twins showed it with their eyes. Everyone else in the bar had felt the tension and decided to stay quiet and out of the way.

"If I didn't care much back then, **why** would I care now?" With that she downed her drink and ordered another. The tension seemed to be lifted and the people went back to what they were doing. That was however before a small cerulean-eyed child with yellow-blonde hair went straight up to the three fuming ANBU. Who, in turn, calmed down imediately when the boy came up to them.

" Oneechan! Oniichans! Kakashi-niichan and Itachi-niichan are fighting outside!" His eyes were round and worried. People stared at him. Well the woman mostly. If you listened hard enough, you could hear people going on how cute he was and even some men admitted it. Even **Tsunade** seemed to have a small smile on her face when she saw him. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto, and when he saw everyone looking at him, he hid behind Gin, his face noticeably flushed. This earned a bunch of _'KAWAII's_ from the back of the bar.

Gin bent down next to Naruto so they were eye to eye. Then he asked the dreaded question, of which the three ANBU have asked and heard so much. After all, this always happened once a week. "Naruto-" he started. "What are they fighting about,_** again**_?" He stressed the 'again', making him seem very tired and his looks screamed 'I've-Had-Enough-Do-You-Hear-Me!?'.

" They just started fighting when I said that Ita-nii was awesome and Kaka-nii was amazing when Ita-nii and Kaka-nii took me to the back of-of this place and started throwing kunai and shuriken! They started to glare at eachother and-and then they started to throw kunai and shuriken _and_ senban at eachother and they keep on catching them but then they started aiming for here-" he pointed to his heart, "-and here-" he pointed to his heck where a major artery was, "-and here and here-" he pointed to his head and his face, "-instead of aiming for there arms and legs before!" Let's just say when Tsunade saw Naruto on the verge of tears, she decided to care.

" Hey kid." Naruto looked at her, then around, and back at her. He held up a finger and pointed to himself signaling a silent question. Tsunade chuckled. " Yea you. Where are those guys you were talking about? I;m gonna give a piece of my mind." This earned cheers from all the ladies from the bar and shudders of terror from the men, who were also starting to pray for the souls of the unfortunate men.

Naruto being a good boy, who really didn't understand what she meant by 'giving them a piece of her mind' smiled cutely and lead her to the fighting idiots with very three confused people behind them. Didn't she say she didn't care!?

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi were going all out. They were fighting over some little thing, such as what was a better comment, 'Amazing' or 'Awesome'? Apparently they thought this was their chance to be the best in Naruto's eyes. _Idiots..._

" Hey there! What kind of** idiots** are you!? Letting a little four-year-old to stumble into a _**bar**_!?" A voice called out. This made both of the men freeze, causing the shuriken and kunai that they had already thrown to scratch their clothing, not drawing blood though. They looked around them in a panicked state, obviously trying to find the person they were supposed to be looking after. A childish giggle stopped the two in their tracks, and made them whipped their heads towards the sound so fast it was amazing that the two didn't snap their necks.

" Naruto! Oh thank Kami-sama." As the to said that they slump to their knees looking for all the world to see, tired as Hell. Which meant they weren't ready to be punch into the gut only to land on the other side of the town, with severe stomach pain. Let's just say that the three ANBU had knew found respect for the old Sannin.

" That...Was...**Totally wicked**!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the spot his 'nii-chans' were and at the woman holding him in her arms. His eyes were wide with awe and his smile threated to rip his head in half. The Sannin smiled back.

" I know, I know. Thank you very much. Naruto was it?" She got a nod. " Well then Naruto, I have a question. These people aren't really your family right?" Naruto nodded again. " Well then, where are your parents?"

" I don't have any." Was the simple reply. Tsunade's eyes grew large and she glanced at the three ninja, who were looking crestfallen. She looked back at Naruto who seemed genuinely confused. He honestly looked like he no clue what was wrong with the answer.

"...What? I-I'm sorry come again?" She had to make sure she was hearing right._(I made her not know anything about the sealing of Kyuubi in Naruto. It gives a better sense of drama, well to me anyways)_

" I don't have any parents. I don't what happened to them or who they are. Hokage-jiji(Tsunade had to stiffle a laugh at that one) said he'd tell me when I'm older. I never even was able to see anything that belonged to them." Naruto said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That alone broke Tsunade's heart. But what crushed it was what Kakashi(who somehow recovered enough to get there in a few minutes to hear the conversation with Itachi)said next.

" Naruto, go and play with Yuna and Yuno over there okay? Gin keep watch." The 3 ANBU got the drift and Naruto, as always, just nodded. Seeing as they were far off enough to not hear, Kakashi turned back to the confused Sannin. " Naruto-Naruto is hated by mostly everyone in Kanoha." Tsunade looked shocked.

" We're not allowed to say why since it's a rule and since it's an S-Class secret. But us 5 have a different way of looking at it than most people of the village, not including anyone who is a medic. The doctors actually don't care shit about what he is, along with the people of the Ichiraku ramen stand, the Hokage himself, and us."

" Wait-so only seven people excluding medic-nin care about him?" This earned nods.

"Yea, even though he's like every other kid, but he loves to pull pranks. Isn't that right Itachi?" Said ninja got a suspicious pink hue on his face. Tsunade completely ignored it.

" Why!?" She. Was. Pissed. Kakashi and Itachi looked at eachother. Itachi spoke up.

" If you want to know, you'll have to talk to the Hokage about it. He's the only one who is allowed to tell." The Sannin agreed without a thought but then a question surfaced.

" So which one of you have the 'Bloody Hell' poisen in you." This earned her shocked looks. " What?"

" Didn't they tell you?" Itachi asked.

" No, why?" This was getting confusing and why did she feel a sense of doom?

" It's Naruto." Said Kakashi. Oh, that's why.

She looked at Naruto sadly and said, " I'll help. Just take me to the Hokage." Kakashi bowed his head and went to the others to fetch Naruto.

* * *

" No way! Are you lying? You really aren't over fifty are you?" Said a very confused Naruto who was looking at the Sannin with an 'Are-You-Pulling-My-Leg?' look. Said Sannin chukled and shook her head. The group had decided to rest at a hotel since it was late and because Naruto had wanted to stay and sight-see. But you can't really blame the kid though, it's only natural for a kid to be curious about a place he had never been to. And currently, Tsunade was with Naruto, telling him that she was in her fifties.

The others had agreed that she'd share a room with him, and that they would sleep in other rooms with Gin having lookout duty on the roof_.(He had amazingly still brought his ninja stuff;i.e:ANBU uniform)_

" Now Naru-kun, go to sleep alright? We have to go back to Konoha to the Hokage to get all fixed up okay? It's not normal for you not to feel anything in your arm, and it's definitely not normal to smell like burnt apples and to have green skin. Understand? "

" Hai, Obaachan! " He said adorably. Then before he went under his covers, he had a sudden thought. he turned toward her slowly with a comewhat confused look dawned upon his face. " Amo-ne, Obaachan? " She lloked up. It was the tone of voice he was using that got her attention, so quiet and lonely...

" Ne, Obaachan? W-why are you nice to me?" Insert a shocked look on Tsunade's face.

" Do I need a reason? " Naruto just shook his head slowly, his small hands gripping his covers firmly.

" No, it's just most people say mean things about me and hit me and...." He couldn't continue even if he wanted to. The tears that fell off his face made sure of that. Tsunade upset that to see him so upset motioned for him to come over to her. He ran to her so quickly that she was startled when all she saw was a little spark of yellow before he was on her lap. But she put the thought aside as she felt the wetness soak into her clothes and felt his small frame move up and down in sinc with his silent sobs. She did the only things she how to do to confort him; rock in her arms and sing a lulaby.

_(She shall now sing! For those who don't know the song, it is called Natsuhiboshi.)_

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
Naite hanashita.  
Akai me yo._

_/// Naruto's eyes got droopy but he was stayed awake, waiting for the song to finish, as Tsunade sang the lulaby while she held him in her arms. On the roof of the hotel, and in the other rooms, the others were also listening, looking out their windows to see the setting sun, all of them getting lost in their own memories and gaining a dazed looked, their eyes glazed with a mixture of conflicting emotions...\\\_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
Kiete warashi wo sagashiteru.  
Dakara kanashii yume wo miru..._

_/// As she sang the last note, our little soon-to-be hero fell asleep. Tsunade put him in his bed and looked out the window, feeling a tear slip out, for some unknown reason, the ANBU doing the same...\\\_

_

* * *

_

Me: Okay, not one of my best ones.

Yuna: We also have an annoucement for you readers.

Yuno: Seeing as NOBODY answered, or actually attempted to do the stupid 5-question thingy, we're are stopping it.

Gin: so we'll give you some info on the people in here.

Me: I'll do it! So...Here you are! XD

_Kakashi Hakate:_ ANBU Squad Leader of the N.P.N.G. Squad or Naruto's Personal Ninja Gaurdian Squad.  
_Age:_ 16 years-old ( I don't care what you say.)  
_Other Names:_ Known as Kakashi-niichan and other variations of it by Naruto only. Known by others as simply Hakate or Kakashi, the Copy-Ninja_(in the future)_, and The Sharingan User Kakashi. The Prodigy. The Genious. The son of Konoha's White Fang. The Yondaime's student. Wolf.  
Specialty: Ninjutsu. Balanced overall.  
_Extra Info:_ Will be _VERY_ protective of Naruto in the future...Very...Will not read Icha Icha Paradise as much...Around Naruto at least...He will not die, to cool to kill off in my opinion although he will have MANY life threatining situations.

Itachi Uchiha: ANBU Squad Sub-leader of N.P.N.G.  
Age: 11 years-old ( Don't care if I got his age wrong. I just don't care.)  
Other Names: Itachi-nii by Sasuke and Naruto (Sasuke doesn't know about Naruto much 'cept for the fact Itachi seems to like him and his parents the opposite and said to him once that Naruto is like another brother and that the 2 would have gotten along real well.) The Uchiha Prodigy, The Genious Uchiha. Youngest ANBU ever since Kakashi. Weasel.  
Specialty: Ninjutsu. Balanced overall.  
Extra Info: He will not kill the clan, Shisui will. When he does, Itachi will kill Shisui. His mom will live because he saves her. He will get Mangekyo Sharingan but for some reason or another they do not make his eyes worse(I wonder why*think of a blonde azure-eyed boy*) Insanely protective of both Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi becomes a jounin to teach like Kakashi and will be Kakashi's assistant.

_Gin Kamnari:_ ANBU member of N.P.N.G.  
Age: 24 years-old  
Other Names: Gin-nii and other forms of it by Naruto. Known by others simply by name, as a taijutsu master(slightly less as good as Gai), and as the Silver Lightning of Konohagakure(Just like his namesake) Hawk.  
Specialty: Taijutsu(didn't I already say that?) then Kenjutsu  
Extra Info: He will die. And then be reborn as a personal summon animal for Naruto. He will be a hawk. He got his REP. as the Silver Lightning since he was insanely fast and because of his hair. The fact that's what his name means helps a bit. He's got a girlfriend. She comes up next.

Yuna Hikari: ANBU of the N.P.N.G  
Age: 23 years-old  
Other Names: Yuna-neechan and other variation by, of course, Naruto. The Moon Flower. Rookie of the year for Kanoichi when she was younger. Cat. Also known by her name in general.  
Specialty: Genjutsu (Mainly based upon the moon and flowers hence her nickname) and then Ninjutsu  
Extra Info: She dies. She becomes an animal summon as well and will be a cat.(Anyone else saw that coming?) Her Genjutsu skills are phenominal(Even better than Kurenai's).She has a twin who looks almost exactly like her except for the gender part. He is next.

Yuno Hikari: N.P.N.G. ANBU member  
Age: 23 years-old (older than Yuna by 5 minutes and 21 seconds which Yuna keeps on stressing during their break time)  
Other Names: Yu-nii and other names from Naruto. Also known by his normal name. Is known as the current swordmaster (before Hayate takes his place)and as the Moon Slicer because of his blades shape, his namesake(the Yuno part;it has the kanji for moon in it...I think) and because of the style he invented which is Moon Fazes.  
Specialty: Kenjutsu(well what do ya know?) and then Ninjutsu  
Extra Info: Dies. Yes, he dies too. I'm killing off alot of people aren't I? Becomes a summon animal and will be a dog. He cannot be used by anyone but Naruto, like the other three. He's a twin and has/had fangirls. Same personality as his twin most of the time. They also have that twin sense thing-y going on, as knowing if they are hurt or if somethings wrong. Oh and BTW as a little preveiw, they die 5 mins. and 21 secs. from eachother, him going first. Also is one of those few men who do not read a certain perverted orange book.

Me: That's all I'm doing for now. It's too damn troublesome to do anymore. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like some Nara's. Oh I have to run, my muses are out to kill me. Ciao!!!

MyMuses:...........See ya peeps.........(still tryin' to kill me. They don't realise that I'm using a Kage Bunshin. Thank you Ninja Art!) FOUND HER!!! ( Damn you, stupid chakra spike!)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated! I'm having issues at school.

Yuna: P.S. We want to clarrify the ANBU uniforms since I'm sure a couple of you out there had found a couple of Hika-chan's mistakes.

Yuno: 1) Gin is the Hawk ANBU. Hika-chan accidentally made him the freaking Dog ANBU when in reality it was _supposed_ to be_ me_. You understand right? We, the muses, are in the story!

Gin: 2) A certain person mailed to Hika-chan(even though we said not to on that part specifically) about the age of two certain ANBU(SNEEZECOUGH_TEHSHARINGAN_HACKCOUGH!). Apparantly you made Hika-chan want to change their freaking ages. And so we shall do so.

**Kakashi/Wolf=20 years old**

**Itachi/Weasel=10 years old (Gin: You know I almost pity the fact that he's the youngest ANBU in our group. Almost.)**

**Yuna/Cat=23 years old**

**Yuno/Dog=23 years old**

**Gin/Hawk=24 years old**

Yuno: I wonder when there will be some action.

Yuna: You'll just have to wait and see, right Gin?

Gin: I guess.

Me:...Well here are the results for the pairings!

Itachi/Naruto 1  
Naruto/Harem 1  
Kyuubi/Naruto 2?(There are two genders for Kyuubi in here and a no-gender Kyuubi too. You guys need to be more specific you know?)  
Shikamaru/Naruto 3

Me: And that's it. Oh and honestly, I thought that people would go more for Naruto/Haku or even Sasuke/Naruto.

Gin: What? I was thinking harem/Naruto. Yes Naruto as UKE and everyone else seme.

Yuna: O.o....I'm starting to question your sexuality...

Yuno: Your not alone...But Naruto would make such a good seme too if you think about it.

Yuna: BROTHER!!! O.o How could you think that!!!

Me:....................I regret......Ever making you 2 hentais.........Ero-shonens...

TheBoys: You made us! It's you who should be called a pervert!

TheGirls: You have your own individual intelligiences! YOU were the ones to make your decisions!

Boys:...............(sweatdrops and laughs nervously)...................Sorry..?

Me: Sorry ain't gonna cut it. For that, I'm SO gonna kill you off in the story earlier and make sure you have less time than Yuna. Yuna start the show.

Yuna: With pleasure. Chapter, START!

* * *

_(Last Time)_

_" Hey kid." Naruto looked at her, then around, and back at her. He held up a finger and pointed to himself signaling a silent question. Tsunade chuckled. " Yea you. Where are those guys you were talking about? I;m gonna give a piece of my mind." This earned cheers from all the ladies from the bar and shudders of terror from the men, who were also starting to pray for the souls of the unfortunate men._

_......................................................._

_" Naruto, go and play with Yuna and Yuno over there okay? Gin keep watch." The 3 ANBU got the drift and Naruto, as always, just nodded. Seeing as they were far off enough to not hear, Kakashi turned back to the confused Sannin. " Naruto-Naruto is hated by mostly everyone in Kanoha." Tsunade looked shocked._

_......................................................._

_" No, it's just most people say mean things about me and hit me and...." He couldn't continue even if he wanted to. The tears that fell off his face made sure of that. Tsunade upset that to see him so upset motioned for him to come over to her. He ran to her so quickly that she was startled when all she saw was a little spark of yellow before he was on her lap. But she put the thought aside as she felt the wetness soak into her clothes and felt his small frame move up and down in sinc with his silent sobs. She did the only things she how to do to confort him; rock in her arms and sing a lulaby._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

After a few moments after putting Naruto to bed, Tsunade was making the list of ingredients she would need for the antidote.

Most of the ingredients were easily found near the rivers, under the lakes, in the forests, and on the hills. Only one ingredient needed to be asked for. And that was toad blood. Indeed, it was a nasty thought, and it also needed to be infused with chakra from the toad itself, meaning she would be needing the blood of a summon seeing as only summon animals could use the blue aura-thingy. Which also meant she would require the assistance of a certain mega-pervert...

Oh dear Kami-sama.

* * *

" OBAACHAN!!! WAKE UUUUUUUUP! " A whiny little voice cut through the morning. Said old lady woke up groggily, and apparantly, if the loud thunks from other rooms and the one from the roof, the ANBU had fallen out of their beds from their ever rare good night sleeps.

" Ugh! Naruto! Quiet down. You're going to get us in trouble with the neighbors." Tsunade scolded. In truth, she didn't give a rat's ass if the neighbors were bothered at all. No, she just wanted Narutio to shut up for a little while, without seeing mean to him. It seemed to work...For a while.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Naruto jumped on top of Tsunade's sleeping form and started to sing loud enough to annoy her to conciousness and the undercover-ANBU who were dressed like pedestians with a young child and a pretty lady, without bothering anyone else.

_" I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee!  
Won't my mommy be so proud of me?  
I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee!  
OUCH! It stung me!"_

The door was slammed open by a pair of incredibly cranky twins, who were boring holes into the oblivious blond boy. The Slug Princess was doing the same. The effort was futile. The hyperactive boy kept singing.

_" I'm squishing up the baby bumblebee!  
Won't my mommy be so proud of me?  
I'm squishing up the baby bumblebee!  
EW! It's yucky!"_

A very much tired Kakashi came into view. He sighed in defeat when he saw Naruto singing and dancing all aroung the room. The also equally tired Gin wearing his ANBU uniform and hawk mask came through the window as he was the one who had woken up that night for gaurding.

_'Which he didn't seem to have done'_ the Kakashi thought. He stored it away for later. The boy started up again.

_" I'm wiping off the baby bumblebee!  
Won't my mommy be so proud of me?  
I'm wiping off the baby-"_

Naruto's _wonderful_(1) singing was cut off when Itachi came into the room and said a single sentence which made no sense to Tsunade but made perfect sense to the discised ANBU who prayed for their young comrade and his soon-to-be-empty wallet.

" I'll buy you all-you-can-eat ramen for lunch if you stop singing Naruto." He sounded defeated.

Needless to say Naruto quickly shut-up and looked at Itachi with a foxy-grin. Tsunade sighed. Naruto reminded her so much about three other people. All of which were dead. Not to mention he looked so much like the three-. She shook her head sighing, banishing the growing dark thoughts out of her mind. She spoke up.

" Well Naruto, seeing as you got everyone up, I suggest we all go get those ingrediants for the cure, ne? We do only have about 5-4 days left from what I hear about this..."

The ANBU quickly agreed and got the seperate lists for getting the items after getting into uniform. Tsunade started giving out the lists she made the previous day and the ANBU read and re-read her instrutions before burning them with a small Katon-Jutsu.

* * *

Before the ANBU left to get the ingrediants, a thought popped into the feline ANBU and she couldn't help but voice it out loud.

" What will you be getting Tsunade-sama?" Yuna asked. She was to gather two bushels of four kinds of different flowers, her brother a variety of herbs, Kakashi two vials of three different kinds of liquids, Gin the equipment needed to make and inject the cure with, and Itachi getting five kinds of disoulvable solids. But Tsunade didn't say what she would be getting.

Tsunade sighed as Naruto looked up at her with confused eyes, his his whisker-like scars coming together as his face scrunched up. She simply said, " Summon Toad blood."

Yuna's and Tsunade's eyes twitched when they heard three insane giggles and chokes coming from the other side of the room. When they turned their heads towards the sounds they saw Wolf, Dog, and Hawk all giggling pevertedly and Itachi choking on his own spit, his face noticably flushed bright pink.

Naruto wondered what was so funny and voiced it so. His reply was a unanimous, " We'll tell you when you're older."

Yuna coughed into her hand. " Right then, lets get to work! Tsunade-sama I believe you wish to bring Naru-kun with you?" A nod was her answer. " Very well then. I'm guessing you're are going to use one of his _special-jutsus?_" Another brisk nod was her answer. Yuna sighed. " I wish you luck Tsunade-sama." And with that she sped off with the rest of ANBU group. But for some reason, Naruto could help but feel a sense of dread. It was almost as if he wouldn't be seeing someone again...

* * *

Now, while the ANBU were on a scavanger hunt, Tsunade and Naruto headed toward a large hotspring, the latter skipping the way there, his hand in the lighter blond's, making the two look like for all the world to see a mother and child.

When the duo had reached thier destination, they immediately spotted a flushed and giggling long-white-haired man who was looking through a peephole through a fence while occasionally muttering, sketching and writing something down all the while have a single string of drool hanging from his mouth. Naruto stepped **slowly** away from the Slug-Princess as the aura around her became increasingly darker and vicious.

_**" Oh Ji-rai-ya!"**_ The blond sannin said slowly in a overly sweet voice. The man violently twitched as he heard the all-too-familier voice. He turned around as slowly as he could, definitely afraid about what he would see. He didn't see much as a fist collided with his face at a bone-breaking speed as Tsunade cried, **" PERVERT!"** and sent him soaring through the air before he landed in a nearby forest.

" Now Naruto, remember never to do what that man was doing alright? I don't want to hurt you, ok?" Naruto could only nod dumbly. Sure he saw her use her super strength on Kakashi-nii and Itachi-nii but this was different. She was telling him this with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and the women who had looked over the fence to see the white-haired man; Jiraiya wasn't it?; nod in agreement with equally forceful polite smiles. Needless to say, this experiance will cause Naruto to become the pervert basher he shall be into the future. Which I might add will cause him to get numerous ammounts of the dreaded RRFs...(2)

" Good. Now then let's go look for my old teammate shall we?" Asks Tsunade as she grabs hold of Naruto's hand. He let's her take it of course, it would be futile to resist. And so they make thier way through the forest, the blue-eyed boy idly wondering how his Nee-chan and Nii-chans were doing...(3)

* * *

The five ANBU were currently under attack from a bunch of Kanoha ninj-no, **_traiters_** who were out to _**'kill the demon incarnate'**_ after seeing his **_'demon spawn loving nincompoops'_**. Yep, these guys were going to get excuted but WHY of all the ninja's to go rouge did it HAVE to be SEVEN FRIGGIN' JOUNIN!?!? Over-kill much? And did they HAVE to be some of retired-ANBU's that Sarutobi forced to give up their masks and swords for trying Naruto when he was but a year-old? Seriously, you'd think they'd have learned by now!

As the members of the N.P.N.G. squad dodged another onslaught of kunai and shuriken, they all sneezed simoltaniously in the air._ 'Are you worried about something Naruto?'_ was the common thought going through the ANBU's mind before getting back to the task at hand.

* * *

Naruto, bright-eyed, looked around the forest noticing that it held different animals and plants. As a butterfly landed on his nose he looked at it cross-eye earning an amused chuckle as the konoichi saw him sneeze.

She saw a figure with his upper body buried in the ground near a small river. She walked up to the body and pulled it upwards by the poor man's ankles. Seeing as he was unconcious she tells Naruto to cover his ears, close his eyes, and turn around, not wanting to scar the boy for what she was about to do. The adorable cerulean-eyed boy, completely innocent and fully aware he would be punished if he did not obey, turned around and faced a tree.

Tsunade, satisfied that he wasn't going to be watching kicked the man where-the-sun-don't-shine straight into the river. Fortunately for Naru-chan, he never heard it but the loud, girly, ear-piercing shrieks echoed through-out the woods reaching the ears of the fighting shinobi. I don't think I like where this is going...

* * *

**Me: I'm going to end this here. But I have a present! It is an....._OMAKE!!!!!!_ XD...Eh-hem well yea. Sorry if it's bad. Never did one of these before. BTW, this thing is a flashback to where Naruto was 3 1/2 years old and it includes chasing a little blond boy who could somehow escape from ANBU, Ninja crazy glue, and neon orange food dye. Find out for yourselves what horrors await a certain Uchiha.**

**Quote from story: _"Yea, even though he's like every other kid, but he loves to pull pranks. Isn't that right Itachi?" Said ninja got a suspicious pink hue on his face._**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the town of Kanoha, where everything was right in the world.

" NARUTO!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

Or not.

Said boy giggled mischieviously to himself while he ran from his newly dubbed 'Itachi-nii'. The boy had just been assigned to watch over the hyperactive blond along with his other ANBU team members. But first he had to go through his initiation process, which is Naruto's excuse to play a prank on his new protecter. The other older four ANBU watched the situation amused, Hawk even bringing out a bag of popcorn.

It was the same with Kakashi-nii, Gin-nii, Yuno-nii, and Yuna-nee. Naruto would play a very disabling prank that could cause dier consecquences on serious missions by seriously handicapping them.

Like for Wolf, who had the honar of being the first one ever to be pranked by Uzumaki Naruto, was doused by a bucket full of a foul smelling mixture that smelled of rotten fish, only to fall into a 2-story pit filled with starving stray cats. Any hunter nin or enemy ninja with a keen sense of smell would've smelled him before they saw him and it took a whole month to get the smell off. He also couldn't look at Yuna's masked faced for 5 months.

Gin fell victum to a simpler prank, but it was all the same degrading. He had a tape recorder attached to the sheath of his wakizashi(Is that how you spell it?)that was so well hidden it took a Hyuuga to find it. The recording? A bunch of silly, digusting, embarassing noises whenever he shifted his upper body weight forward or down. There was no doubt an enemy ninja would have heard him on a mission, seeing it took a week to find it and 2 monthes to get his rep back to a normal state.

Then it was Yuno's turn. Naruto some how had gotten hold of the poor Dog ANBU's uniform and super-magnatized anything and everything on the outfit that was metal which made Yuno a magnetic target for all things metal for the day. It was a short lived prank but it could have killed him.

And Yuna. Poor, poor Yuna. Naruto had decided to put a type of mushroom that apparantly caused people to hallucinate into a saute dish she was making for herself when she was off duty which in turn caused her to become etremely loud, crazy, brash, and worst of all, stupid for about 3 days. Needless to says she had to work to get back the respect she lost.

Now for the people of the N.P.N.G., they can only wonder,** how in the frigging world** was Naruto able to get pass their keen ANBU senses, make such elaborate traps, find the time to do the traps, _and_ come up with the traps, all under at least one of their watchful gazes. But back to Naruto and Itachi.

The little boy who was trying to escape the young Uchiha looked back over his shoulder only to laugh anew when he saw his new piece of work. The Uchiha had ended up caught in his prank causing a rubber-band powered trigger slingshot to launch numerous balloons filled with Ninja crazy glue, the kind you used to put bombs together with and only accessible to ninja**_(which makes you wonder where he got the stuff_[Hokage-sama sneezes]_)_**mixed with bright neon orange. Yeah...If Itachi was on a mission he'd probably be dead seeing as his entire uniform screamed 'I'M OVER HERE! GO AHEAD AND KILL ME IF YOU WANT!' as well as the bottom portion of his hair. Haha. This was going into the records.

* * *

Me: Well here's the rest!

(1) You can **see** the sarcasm dripping off that sentence!

(2) RRFs=Raging Rabid Fangirls/guys....*shudders*

(3) Yeah. He felt another wave of dread.

MyMuses: Well that's that!

Me: SEE YA EVERYONE!

Muses: GOODBYE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back!

Yuna: There shall be death!

Gin:......This is going to hurt isn't it?

Yuno: You bet. Well, here are the results for the pairings!

Itachi/Naruto 4  
Naruto/Harem 5 (If you see that there aren't many people voting for this it's because they aren't a fanfic writer like Moi. The 4 votes are from my friends since they're PERVERTS! And they are GIRL perverts. Makes me wonder why I hang out with them...)  
BoyKyuubi/Naruto 2  
FemKyuubi/Naruto 4  
Shikamaru/Naruto 3

Yuna: You know, I've a question Hika-chan.

Me: What?

Yuna: Weeeeeell....How are YOU going to write the mushy stuff eh? Last time I checked, you could be even more asexual than the stoic Uchiha's!

Yuno: Wow. She's right! How ARE you going to do it?

Gin: I KNOW! I bet she'll go and ask her perverted friends!

Me:.......................Yuna, since you brought up a good point, I'll make sure you don't suffer(much) when I kill you off....Yuno, I'll let you die with her. Gin, you're going down first......In an unsightly way.....

Gin: Aw come on! That's not fair!

Me: Payback's a b****. So deal with it.

TheTwins:*sweatdrop* Hika-chan does not own Naruto and never will. We are tired of stating the obvious so we will stop disclaiming. We all know who the real damn-lucky owner is.

Gin: Let's just start.

Me: Roll chappy!

* * *

_(Flalashuro Bakku no Jutsu!)_

_Most of the ingredients were easily found near the rivers, under the lakes, in the forests, and on the hills. Only one ingredient needed to be asked for. And that was toad blood. Indeed, it was a nasty thought, and it also needed to be infused with chakra from the toad itself, meaning she would be needing the blood of a summon seeing as only summon animals could use the blue aura-thingy. Which also meant she would require the assistance of a certain mega-pervert..._

_..................................................._

_Needless to say Naruto quickly shut-up and looked at Itachi with a foxy-grin. Tsunade sighed. Naruto reminded her so much about three other people. All of which were dead. Not to mention he looked so much like the three-. She shook her head sighing, banishing the growing dark thoughts out of her mind. She spoke up._

_..................................................._

_Yuna coughed into her hand. " Right then, lets get to work! Tsunade-sama I believe you wish to bring Naru-kun with you?" A nod was her answer. " Very well then. I'm guessing you're are going to use one of his special-jutsus?" Another brisk nod was her answer. Yuna sighed. " I wish you luck Tsunade-sama." And with that she sped off with the rest of ANBU group. But for some reason, Naruto could help but feel a sense of dread. It was almost as if he wouldn't be seeing someone again..._

_..................................................._

_When the duo had reached thier destination, they immediately spotted a flushed and giggling long-white-haired man who was looking through a peephole through a fence while occasionally muttering, sketching and writing something down all the while have a single string of drool hanging from his mouth. Naruto stepped **slowly** away from the Slug-Princess as the aura around her became increasingly darker and vicious._

_..................................................._

_As the members of the N.P.N.G. squad dodged another onslaught of kunai and shuriken, they all sneezed simoltaniously in the air. 'Are you worried about something Naruto?' was the common thought going through the ANBU's mind before getting back to the task at hand._

_..................................................._

_Tsunade, satisfied that he wasn't going to be watching kicked the man where-the-sun-don't-shine straight into the river. Fortunately for Naru-chan, he never heard it but the loud, girly, ear-piercing shrieks echoed through-out the woods reaching the ears of the fighting shinobi. I don't think I like where this is going..._

_..................................................._

_The Omake..._

_(Justu no Kai!)_

_

* * *

_

"...Obaachan? can I turn around now?" Naruto, although he had not heard the pitiful shreiks, did feel the vibration go through the ground when the old-man, was it Jiraiya?, fell into the water. That and felt wet since some of said water landed on him

" Go ahead Naruto. Obaachan here is only pulling this disgrace of a human being out of the water." The slug princess replied.

When Jiraiya was pulled out of the water, he was unsurprisingly unconcious. Naruto, being a curious little kid, walked up to the man and started poking him with a stick. Where he got the stick, Tsunade didn't care enought to find out. So, here was cute little Naru-chan, poking a perverted old man with a stick, much to the female sannin's amusement, in order to see what would happen.

Jiraiya's subconcious, unbenknownst (1) to the two blonds, was telling him to wake up and beat the crap out of the fool who dared try to wake him up from his sleep. When he finally cracked an eye open, his forehead sporting a mighty tick-mark, he blunk his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, his previous irratation fleeing from his mind.

He stared at the tiny blond and the blond stared right back. But Naruto, as we all know, doesn't really have good patience. So what does he do? Say something very similar to one of the most frequent things Jiraiya's long past student said to him.

" Hey! Are you alright Ero-jiji?" Asked little Naru-chan, waving a hand over a still shocked Toad sannin's face. "You shouldn't make Obaa-chan so mad if you want to live any longer."

_' Oi! Ero-sensei are you ok? You should know better than to peek on konoichi in the hotsprings if you want to live long!'_

Now if he was in his right mind, Jiraiya wouldn't have said a specific name that could very well change the lives of everyone here. But he wasn't as he was still recovering from the beating he got from his insanely strong teamate. And so, he **squeaked** the name out.

_" Minato!?"_ 1...2...3!

THUNK!

Jiraiya had fainted. Tsunade wasn't too far either. She had been watching the interaction with great interest and then proceded to freak out when he said that particukar name. Like so...

" Wait-What!? Naruto's-! He looks like-! How!? But then he-! Minato's-! OMG Naru is-!"

THUD!

Yep. Right after the ranting she fell into a deep slumber, leaving poor confused Naru-chan all alone. But he had decided to voice out his thoughts even though no one was there to listen to him...

".....Who the heck is Minato?" (A transparent blond cries into his wife's waist as he cries with anime tears.)

....Well no one he could see.

* * *

(Right next to Naruto when he said those words.)

" He doesn't even know me! Waaaaaaah!" The man started to cry again.

The man was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Kanoha, and also, the deceased but still overprotective parent of his only son, Naruto. He has sunshine-blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, which his son had inherited from him. He also has the same goofy smile, curiousity, stealth, speed, and pranking abilities.

He was wearing the standard shinobi pants tied from his lower knees to his ankles with baddages that were baggier at the bottom and closer fitting at the top and a long-sleeved forest green shirt that showed of his lean but solid build. He also wore a black vest like a jounin's only thinner and more protective with some extra pockets that had his clan's symbol on the back of the vest shaped like a hurricane, standard blue shinobi sandals, three weapon pouches, one on his right calf and two on his belt line, and, of course, a Konoha headband. And he wonders why girls stalked him.

" Minato, you already knew that. What's the difference now?" His wife scolded.

She was Kushina Uzumaki. She had hazel eyes and bright red hair which reached the small of her back. Her personality was tomboyish and brash but it was also caring and loyal to a fault. She was a former ninja of Uzu and was once the daughter of royalty in her village. That was until it was destroyed.

She was wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt under a tight-fitting dark red t-shirt that hugged her well developed curves and wore equally tight fitting black konoichi shorts that reached the top of her ankles. She had two weapon pouches on each calf and another on her beltline. The look was complete with black shinobi sandals, a Konoha headband on her forehead, and finally a Uzu headband on her left shoulder sleeve. Yea, her fanclub still mourns her loss.

" The difference before was that he didn't know my name! WAAAAAAAH!"

The other couple next to them, sweatdropped.

" Ano-sa, when are we going to activate his bloodlines? I mean, his greatgrandparents are the freaking most powerful things in our existence!" Said an identical girl. She was Umiko, Kushina's younger twin. She was like her sister but more refine. Oh and when I said identical I meant it. She wore the same outfit as her sister only that the T-shirt was dark grey and the shirt under it was a normal red. That and she wore her hair in a low ponytail.

" You know she's right." Said her husband, a man with darker red hair cropped to the length of his chin and red eyes. His name was Ryu. He had baggy khaki colored pants with lots of pockets, a dark blue T-shirt with a silloete(2) of a nine-tailed fox on it. His shins were tied up with bandages and so were his arms from the elbow down, not including the fingertips.(3)

" I don't know but soon. I've got a bad feeling something will happen to him. You all have _their _permission right?" Said a suddenly serious Minato. Hey, he knew when to be serious and when was a time you didn't have to be. He wasn't Hokage just for show you know.

" Anata, _they_ are giving him some of their own powers. I think we have _their_ permission."

" Right. But still, four of his ancestors are the greatest gods we know! I mean, he's got Kami and Shinigami from my side of the family and Akuma and Inari on your side Kushina! And his uncle is the Kyuubi! No offense Ryu.(4)

" None taken. I also wonder what his reactions will be when he learns of his titles as the last of the royal line of Uzu and Namikaze. That and when he finds out who exactly he's related to, including his ancestors. Amazing what you learn when you die right?"

" Yep." Said Kushina. It was only when she died that she learned that Kami and Akuma were girls and and that they were twins. Scary.

" Whatever. But I still wonder about my kits." Said Umiko.

" Indeed. I cannot believe that-that abomination of a human named Orochimaru had the gall to cause the kits to go on their combined hissyfit ranpage. But I'm proud of them, they had enough power to take me down when they were only three combined! Although I'm sorry that Natsumi and Natsuko only released their new tails when they saw us being slayed by that snake. Which we **should **look into."

And the four spirits kept on talking until they heard Naruto scream.

* * *

(While the strange spirits were talking...)

Naruto had decided to wander around the forest, not caring that Tsunade and/or Jiraiya would go into histerics when they woke up at the moment. So while he wandered, he soon heard sounds.

The sounds of metal clashing against one another.

Now if Naruto was older and more sensible he would have known it was a bad thing to go towards the sound of fighting, especially him given what he's been through. But he is not older nor completely sensible as he is still a four year old. A very curious four year old. (5)

But as he nears the sounds of battle, he is spotted, not by his Anbu gaurdians, oh no. He was spotted by one of the rouge ninja's crying out for his blood.

The kunai flew through the air.

_SHHHIIIICK!_

It hit it's mark.

Naruto **screamed**.

The Anbu snap their heads towards the dreadful sound so fast they should have gotten whiplash.

**_" NO, NARUTO!!!"_**

Hawk turned on the perpetrator(6) and cut off his head viciously with his shortsword. There was murder in the Anbu's eyes. But the other rouges were not detered.

Another of them charged at the fox boy as soon as his comrade fell, shouting gibberish, totally insane. The Anbu wouldn't be able to make it in time, and Naruto couldn't move, even while his body screamed at him to move, dodge, run, duck, to turn the other way, he was frozen in fear.

As the corrupted jounin closed in on him, he shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come to him.

He felt two presences running toward him and the charging man but thought nothing of it even as he felt the two come near.

_**SHIIIIEEERRIIICK!!!**_

Naruto heard the sword hit something, sure it was him, so he waited for the inevitable pain from a sword wound, to be inflicted upon him.

He waited, and he waited.

But the pain never came...

* * *

Me: CLIFFHANGER! Ooooh, I'm **SO **evil.*insanely evil cackles*

TheTwins: Yes, yes you are.

Gin: O.O SOMEONE **DIED!** I JUST KNOW IT!

Me: I have no clue what your talking about.*shifty eyes*

MyMuses: =.=

Me:...Ok _**MAYBE **_I do, but you can't prove it!

Gin: Didn't you threaten us earlier in the beginning, AND state that we die somewhere?

Me:....Damn, I **knew** I shouldn't have done that, but did I listen to my instincts? **_NOOOoooooOOOOooo!!!_** I just HAD to write it down.

Yuno: Um, Yuna and I are the ones who died aren't we?

Yuna: What makes you say that?

Me: Yeah, it could've been Itachi and Kakashi! Afterall, even though I said earlier I wouldn't kill them off, I could just as easily change my mind! Or maybe I kill you and Yuno or you and Yuna off! There are quite a few choices you know.

Yuno: Fine! Whatever!

Me: I'm sorry to inform the viewers that there will be no Omake this chapter. I'm too lazy to do it. Here are the AU note thing-a-ma-jiggies.

1) Did I spell that right?

2) Ditto to #1

3) Ya know, like Rock Lee's?

4) Yea, Ryu is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Rawr. XD

5) The only ninja training he ever recieved was how to use his chakra to henge, run away as fast he could from people he couldn't beat, and hide in the shadows. Anything else, he's got no clue. So yeah, he went towards the danger zone because of the lack of training in that area.

(6) I not sure if the spelling is correct.

Me: Well that's all. SEE YA'LL LATER!

EVERYBODY: GOOD BYE! C U NXT TYME! **(LOAO!!!)=(LaughingOurAssesOff)**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Alright! I'm back!

Yuno: We apologise for the delay. EVERY computer in the household seems to be...DYING more or less in the sense of the word.

Yuna: And Today is the day we stop the poll! These are the final votes.

Itachi/Naruto 4  
Naruto/Harem 7  
BoyKyuubi/Naruto 3  
FemKyuubi/Naruto 6  
Shikamaru/Naruto 3

Gin: The winner is Naruto/Harem! Lucky bastard...

Me: WATCH YOUR MOUTH! HOW **_DARE_** YOU CALL cute adorable lovable huggable Naru-chan a **BASTARD** YOU IMBECILE!? His parents were happily married thank you very much!

Yuna: You make me sick.

Yuno:..................................

Me: Hm? Yuno, what's the matter? You're awfully quiet.

Yuno: Nothing just that...Don't we have to figure out who are his harem people gonna be?

Yuna: Your right. WE do. But I think that their should be a limit, no?

Gin: How about two or three?

Me: I agree, I don't think I'd be able to right any more than that. I'm leaning toward two people right now. I don't care for gender, I'll make Naruto Bi if I have to.

Gin: HERE THAT FOLKS!? From now on instead of a pairing, you get to choose Naruto's harem! Mind that we would like it if you made sensible choices. It's hard enough for Hikari as it is. So don't go around voting for more than 2-3 people got it?

Me: Personally my votes are;

TenTen 1  
Hinata 1

Me: Everyone can start voting any time. I'm stopping the votes in 3-5 more chapters so make them count! With that done, let's get on with the show!

* * *

_Flashback No Jutsu!_

_......................................................................................_

_Yep. Right after the ranting she fell into a deep slumber, leaving poor confused Naru-chan all alone. But he had decided to voice out his thoughts even though no one was there to listen to him..._

_".....Who the heck is Minato?" (A transparent blond cries into his wife's waist as he cries with anime tears.)_

_....Well no one he could see._

_........................................................................................_

_" Indeed. I cannot believe that-that abomination of a human named Orochimaru had the gall to cause the kits to go on their combined hissyfit ranpage. But I'm proud of them, they had enough power to take me down when they were only three combined! Although I'm sorry that Natsumi and Natsuko only released their new tails when they saw us being slayed by that snake. Which we **should **look into."_

_........................................................................................._

__

Naruto heard the sword hit something, sure it was him, so he waited for the inevitable pain from a sword wound, to be inflicted upon him.

He waited, and he waited.

But the pain never came...

..........................................................................................

_Jutsu No Kai!_

* * *

" N-Naruto-kun. Are you ok?" A weak voice called out to him. It sounded like Yuna-neechan. So Naruto looked up. And dearly wished he hadn't.

There they were, his Nee- and Nii-chan, Yuna and Yuno. The twins had moved faster than they ever had with adreniline pumping through their veins and their emotions fueling their haste to save the young blond. Their 'otouto'.They had stepped in the way of the fearsome charge back to back. Yuna went to shield Naruto with her body, manuvering his own so that the sharpened blade would miss his form. Yuno put himself between the two and faced off the charging nin. It didn't worked quite as planned, if there even was one. The blade went through him, into his sister, missing Naruto. But not before Yuno decapitated the rouge ninja.

The twins had pained expressions, their breathing was labored, and their blood intermingled at the middle of the blade. Then Naruto, still in his stupor realised that his shirt was getting wet. He looked to find the source, but when he did, it brought foreboding chills down his tiny back. There was so much blood...

" Onee-chan! Onii-chan! What-!? How-!? Are you ok!? Don't die!!" He cried out. Tears cascaded down his face. Yuna, ever kind, knew deep in her heart she wouldn't be able to keep that promise, as did her brother. She took off her mask, and gave him a hug, one filled with such a force of definity, Naruto wailed even louder.

Yuno looked at him, with a small sad smile on his face, his eyes glazed over in pain, his mask on the floor. He started to pull out the long katana. The twins hissed in pain.

Suddenly, the other ninja's who had been forgotten during the time fought again. The rouges aiming for the child, the others to defend him. Gin got up close to one and shoved his sword through the man's heart. He thought he killed him. Only the man smirked. Gin realised too late that the man was covered in bomb tags. They detonated killing off another rouge and injuring the rest.

The Hawk ninja's last thoughts were _' Sorry Naruto. I don't think I'll be able to play with you anymore.'_

Naruto as if sensing those thought cried out his voice filled with agony. " GIN-NIISAN! NO!"

Yuna and Yuno free from the sword collapsed to their knees, falling into a quickly growing pool of their own blood.

" Naruto." They rasped. He turned to them, still crying. " We are going to die Naruto. There's nothing you can do. We lost to much blood, and can't do anything for much longer. So here," They spoke softly, handing him a golden pendent.

It was circle in shape with four beautiful jewels placed in the silver. They were different shades of blue, all of which could have been seen in Naruto's eyes. Those eyes that lightened and darkened with his various moods. Naruto looked up, confused. What did this have to do with the current situation. His Nee-chan and Niichan were dying for Kami's sake!

They spoke again, as if answering his question. " We wanted to give you your birthday present, we and Gin, but now that we won't have chance later..." their voices faded as they gave him one last hug, fell limp, and died but not without saying, " We love you Naruto... Don't blame yourself for this... Grow strong, live, and don't go down the wrong path..."

Naruto **screamed** to the heavens, his fragile soul having been inflicted pain of the greatest kind.

Itachi and Kakashi hurriedly tried to finish off thier two advasaries to get to their 'little brother' but the other two slowly advanced upon Naruto. And then the young blond was surrounded by a blinding etheral green light.

When the light faded, no longer was there a defenseless 4 year-old blond with shoulder-length hair who had been crying. Instead, in his place, was a 14 year-old boy with shoulder length blond hair with dark red highlights_(styled like the 4th Hokage's_), stormy oceanic eyes with slitted pupils, dressed in a forest green male combat kimono, in a unreconizable martial arts stance, elongated nails, fangs, fox ears on the top of his head and two fox tails.

Itachi, Kakashi, and the rouges froze.

Big mistake for the rouges.

Moving so fast that even the sharingan users were hard pressed to see where he was moving, 'the boy', the Anbu thought as they couldn't imagine Naruto to being this boy, struck out in demonic fury, slashing out with his claws, ending the last of the traitorous nin's life. Under 5 seconds, the deed was done.

The boy's eyes widened and he looked at his hands. They were soaked with blood. He trembled violently, as he held himself, suddenly feeling cold. He turn to the side and released his stomach contents.

Itachi and Kakashi, two of the most elite ANBU's, realised startling and chilling facts when that had happened. That boy had killed for the first time just then. That boy couldn't have been a demon, despite his appearence because he didn't enjoy the kill.(1) That boy was Naruto, their _**otouto**_. He wasn't being controlled by the Kyuubi. And he had just soiled his young hands with blood. The two rushed towards him only to hesitate, when Naruto glowed again, this time a noble colored blue. The light faded and there was 4 year-old Naruto, still cover in the crimson liquid. And he was unconcious. Itachi gathered their fallen comrades with the assistence of his shadow clones while Kakashi did the same for their enemies, more roughly though. Kakashi put Naruto on his back and went off to look for female sannin. She had some explaining to do.

* * *

(The Spirits)

" N-Naruto..." Kushina sobbed. Her head was against Minato's shoulder and her arms on his chest. He was embracing her in a comforting way even though his face was contorted with great sadness for what his son had gone through.

Ryu and Umiko looked on fron off to the side with sadness as well. The four spirits had watched Naruto during the incident. They watched his as he used one of his bloodline abilities. It was called 'Demi-God', which was self explanatory. With the bloodline, you could become a mini version of any and every one of the 4 great gods Kami, Inari, Shinigami, and Akuma. Aparrantly Naruto's first transformation was that of Inari, the Great Fox Spirit herself. Not surprising seeing as Naruto had two demon foxes sealed in his naval.

" Shh. It's gonna be alright Kushina." Minato said softly, his hand moving through his wife's hair comforting her.  
" Naruto's a tough kid. He'll get through this. Besides you forgot something." He said with happiness crawling onto his face.

The other three looked at him, wondering what they could have possibly forgotten.

" What?" They asked. Minato's smile turned into a full blown grin.

" Don't tell me you forgot? The contract? Spirit contact abilities? Hellooo? I'm I getting anything through here?" He said, teasingly.

Now everyone was smiling. Of course! How could they forgotten? When Naruto had used the bloodline, he'd be able to use a special contract, one that would let him to turn the spirit of any already dead person who wished to serve him and live again into an animal/person hybrid looking like their human selves with animal attributes. It would also allow him to see ghosts, to help him find willing spirits.

They quickly followed the silver haired Anbu. It was time to make their appearance to the kamis' legecy.(2)

* * *

" Ugh. My head." Grumbled the perve-uh I mean Jiraiya. He looked around, checking his surroundings, ninja training taking over. He was in the forest where he met up with his old teamate Tsunade. That was good. He looked at the sky and at the position where the sun was deduced that he hadn't been unconcious for too long, more or less, half an hour. Also good. His teamate sprawled on the ground unconcious...Not so good.

" Oi, Tsunade! Wake up!" No reaction. " TSUNADE! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Some stirring. But no waking. Time to bring out the big guns. " OI! _**FLAT-CHEST!**_(3) WAKE THE-_**(THWACK!)**_ OW! Jeez woman! That hurt!"

" Good. It was supposed to." Tsunade replied, her fist still formed, getting up from the ground. She brushed off imaginary dirt from her clothes and looked around puzzled. then she had a worried look on her face. Soon she was pacing around back and forth at great speeds. It was getting dizzying.

**" STOP!"** She stopped looking at Jiraiya questioningly." All that pacing was making me dizzy." Her mouth formed an 'O'. " What's got you so worked up any way?"

" Naruto, that's what!" She snapped suddenly angry. Jiraiya propped up an amused eyebrow.

" Fishcake? That all?" He honestly had no clue what was wrong with fishcake.

" NO! Naruto, that little blond kid I was with! You know the little boy you fainted looking at because he looked like MINATO!?" She shouted, frustrated. His faced drained of color.

" I-I thought that-that was a dream."

" Nope."

" _Kuso_."

" Yep."

"..........."

"............."

"...He really did look like Minato didn't he?"

"...Yeah."

" What's his full name?" He asked doing a complete 180 with his personallity, going from a joking pervert to a very serious ninja.

" Naruto Uzumaki." Why was he asking these questions? Wait. _**Uzumaki?**_ That's-!

Seeing her eyes widen Jiraiya nodded his head.

" Yeah, Uzumaki. The clan name of the royal family of Uzu no Kuni. That was, until it was destroyed. And the clan name of Minato Namikaze's wife, Kushina. Of course, no one except for me, Sensei, Minato's team, and Kushina's team knew about the marrage. They had decided to keep quiet about it and you weren't in the village so they couldn't invite you to the reception."

Tsunade just nodded dumbly then thought of something.

" But...Where IS Naruto?"

"......."

".........."

"............"

"..........**Shit**."

" Yep."

Thus began the freak out fest. And because they were freaking out they were only sub-conciously aware of being watched. 2 familiar Anbu coughed politely to gain their attantion. The effect was instantanious.

" Kakashi! Where is Naruto? I had...Lost conciousness(Jiraiya:coughSUREcough)and when I woke up I-_**NARUTO!?**_" Her face filled with worry changed into one of horror. Seeminly forgeting that she had a phobia of blood she ran up to him and started to embrace him the way a motherly figure would, waking the poor boy from his slumber. "Oh Kami-sama! What happened to him!? Naru-kun are you okay?" The boy only responded with a shuddering shake of his head, indicating a big fat 'NO'.

What a way to send off alarm bells. She looked sharply at the 2 Anbu gaurds. " What happened." Simple enough question. One with a complicated answer. Itachi told them, EVERYTHING. From Naruto being attacked, from their comrades death, from the rouges demise and Naruto's transformation.

They took it all in. Waited a few precious moments. Then exploded.

" WHERE ARE THEIR UNWANTED CORPES!? I'LL MUTILATE THEM ALL!!!"

" GIN, YUNA,**AND **YUNO ARE DEAD!?!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?"

" **_URUSEI!_**" Itachi roared. Surprisingly they did, possibly from shock. It was something that was sort of an advantage. When you were normally a quiet person, speaking in any higher tone than usual spoke volumes. So you can imagine what ROARING meant to the people who had heard and seen itachi before.

Seeing that no one was going to speak he took the chance to talk. " Good. Tsunade-sama, you may NOT mutilate the corpes of the scum, we have to take the bodies to Ibiki for inspection. Yes, our comrades are dead as you can see," he said pointing to the 3 black body bags." Yes, we know that you are upset and confused but then so am I, and so is Kakashi. I do believe however that we'll get some answers from Hokage-sama. Oh and Tsunade-Sama?" She looked toward him, her expression asking 'What now?'. " The poison has been erradicated from his being.(4) I suspect this is from the transformation. I also recall that we were to return to Konoha?"

Itachi had lost her as soon as he said that the poison was no longer in Naruto's body. She was currently checking him over and to her shock and somewhat pleasent surprise, he was in fact cured. She sighed in relief. She brought Naruto in her arms and started to run her hand through his hair in a comforting manner and rub circles on his back. Naruto broke down again.

" Wh-why did th-they h-have t-t-to die? It's..I-It's n-not fair! I-it's just not!" As he sobbed, Jiraiya became aware of a promise he made to his former apprentice.

' Help take care of Naruto for me one day will ya?'

'Yeah, I'll take good care of him Gaki. Well, guess it's time to make good on that promise.' He thought. Then aloud he said, " Grab the kid and let's go. I have a request of my old sensei." Seeing the others nod, they set off back to Konoha. What a mess it will be...

* * *

Me: I'm stopping here. Here are the note thingys

1: You know how people are just dead set on believing that demons enjoy killing? Yeah, that's partially why they couldn't think of him as a demon right then and there.

2: Kamis. You know, gods. NO I do NOT mean Kami=God I mean kamis=gods. Multiple. Not singular. Many. Not one. I'm pretty sure you get it by now.

3: Jiraiya in my story would have made fun of Tsunade's lack of growth in the chest area when they were younger thus igniting her old hatred for the nickname 'Flatchest'.

4: The poisen goes bye bye in this form and would in any other of his Demi-god forms just because they give him some special abilties when not in said forms. You know, Passive abilities. Such abilities include an increase of all stats like speed and stamina, imunity to all poisens/illness, ability to not die from aging(he'll stop aging when he's about 18-25-ish), ability to not die from outside forces;i.e. decapitaion from a kunai(He's a freaking demi-god. DEMON+GOD=IMMORTAL. If he is killed in anyway his body will turn into a pile of White Down/Black Feathers/Hot Ash/Smoking Soot, respectfully, and then come back from the dead from said pile of White Down/Black Feathers/Hot Ash/Smoking Soot, sorta like a pheonix. Get it?)

Me: Some of you may think I'm pushing Naruto's Superness overboard. I don not care. AND NOTHING YOU SAY SHALL CHANGE MY MIND! XD

MyMuses: O.o....*OMFG!She's lost her mind!Run for your lives away from the crazy lady!*

Me: (* *) Were you just thinking something along the lines of me losing my mind and calling me crazy?

Muses: *The hell!? What is she a-*

Me: Mindreader? Yes. Be glad you are dead now. I would have made you go through excessive torture.

Yuno:..............Well at least me and Yuna died together.

Yuna: We always did say that since we were born together we should at least die togerther.

Gin: My death was worse, for me anyway.

Me: Well duh! You died!

Gin: Not like that. I mean, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to little Naru.

TheTwins: At least your death was less scarring for the boy.

Me:.......This talking of death is bringing me down. I'm closing up shop until next time now.

Everyone: ADIOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!

Yuno: Highschool is REALLY hectic.

Yuna: It truly is.

Gin: Anyway, this is a short chapter, but hopefully it's still good. READ ON!

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_...............................  
_

_" Onee-chan! Onii-chan! What-!? How-!? Are you ok!? Don't die!!" He cried out. Tears cascaded down his face. Yuna, ever kind, knew deep in her heart she wouldn't be able to keep that promise, as did her brother. She took off her mask, and gave him a hug, one filled with such a force of definity, Naruto wailed even louder._

_................................................  
_

_" Shh. It's gonna be alright Kushina." Minato said softly, his hand moving through his wife's hair comforting her.  
" Naruto's a tough kid. He'll get through this. Besides you forgot something." He said with happiness crawling onto his face._

_........................................  
_

_" Yeah, Uzumaki. The clan name of the royal family of Uzu no Kuni. That was, until it was destroyed. And the clan name of Minato Namikaze's wife, Kushina. Of course, no one except for me, Sensei, Minato's team, and Kushina's team knew about the marrage. They had decided to keep quiet about it and you weren't in the village so they couldn't invite you to the reception."_

* * *

_FLASHBACK END!_

* * *

" LET US TAKE HIM!" Jiraiya and Tsunade roared for the something-ith time.

" No, I will not. It's not safe." The old man Hokage said, rubbing his temples. He loved his students. He loved Naruto too. He loved the fact that his students loved Naruto. He however did not love paperwork. He despised it in fact. And that's what the village council will give him if he lets his students go with such excuses. That and they'd overturn his rule and kick him out of his position. So he will continue to say 'no'.

" Oh_ yeah!_ Like it's **safe** here!?" Tsunade asked, sarcasm dripping like venom from the words.

" He is not leaving." The Third grounded out. The toad sage didn't like that.

" Oh yes he is sensei!" Jiraiya shouted, getting in the Hokage's face.

" No. He is not." The old man said, getting very annoyed.

" Oh I beg to differ." Tsunade said, very ticked off. Miyune who had been tending to Naruto on the couch in the Hokage's office glared at her, taking Sarutobi's side.

" Too bad." Said Miyune.

" Shut up little girl." Tsunade sniffed turning her gaze back to her old mentor. Miyune in a rage uttered words most would never in Tsunade's presence, much less to her face, in fear of her wrath.

" Make me you old bag!" The pigtailed women froze. Then she whirled around with the fires of hell seemingly behind her.

" What'd you say!?" She all but screamed.

" You heard me, or are you going deaf _baba_!?" Miyune taunted, the vision of a destructive storm in her back drop.

" YOU WANNA DIE!?" The Sannin yelled.

" BRING IT ON OLD LADY!" The young medic replied.

* * *

The two forgotten old men sweatdropped.

"....Jiraiya?" The old man asked, looking on the a bit weary and in a slightly scared awe.

" Hai Sensei?" Jiraiya answered, in a similar state.

" Women are terrifying aren't they."

" Hai Sensei."

* * *

SLAM_FWOOSH_CRASH!

" AH! THAT HURT YOU GRANDMA!"

" IT WAS SUPPOSED TO YOU NINNY!"

" AAAAAAAAARRGH!!!"

" GRAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

SMACK_SWOOSH_BAM!

" YOU ARE _SO_ GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

" OH YEAH!? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU MAKE ME!"

* * *

"......Jiraiya?" Asked the Sandaime, even more scared then usual.

" Hai sensei?" Jiraiya asked, also very afraid of the women in front of them.

" Maybe we shoulc warn Naruto of the tempers of women before he has to find out the hard way.

" Hai sensei."

As the two women fought and the two men cowered, they didn't notice the young blond child on the Sandaime's couch release a large amount of chakra until it exploded outward with 2 new chakra signatures and voices.

* * *

Me: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! XD GOMENASAI! I AM A FAILURE!!! T_T

Yuno: Is she..?

Yuna: PMS-ing? Yeah. Ignore her for a while.

Gin: o.0 OMFGWTFHTMI!!!! Did NOT need to know that!

Me: Shuddup! WAHHHHH!

Yuna: Good reviews please?

Yuno: She might break.

Gin: Just a warning, we may not update until summer vacation sooooooooooooo....You know what I mean without me saying it but whatever. We might not update till then.

EVERYONE: SAYONARA!

Me: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!


	7. Not a chappy, but it's IMPORTANT!

...

Me: No, this is _not_ a chapter.

Sorry about that.

However, I need to say something.

It has come my attention a revelation of sorts.

I am Lazy. As. _Hell._

**Nothing** will change that.

However, I find myself wanting to be less lazy.

The reason? It is affecting my performance as a writer of fanfics.

I do _**not**_ like that.

Not to mention, it leaves me unable to fix any of my mistakes. Mistakes, made by a person, are not usually caught by that person. Only by another.

I don't like that either.

So, my question is if there is anyone out there willing to be a beta for me.

If you do, you have to be able to be prepared to

**1)** Remind me to finish a chapter, no matter how short, at least once a month.

**2)** Be patient with me. I can be quite frustrating with my tardy/late/laziness.

**3)** Be able to offer advice/criticism. I need to make sure my ego doesn't go over the top if it ever will.

In fulfilling these requirements I will

**1)** Accept ideas added to the story, which WILL be pointed as your own brain child. I'm not some plagiarizer(damn all those bastards to HELL.).

**2)** Look up and read some of your own stories if they interest me. Read, Review, and Criticize. You know what I mean.

**3)** See if I can help you out with a story of you own or recommend stories that I particularly enjoy.

That is all I wanted to say. Thank you for your time. I apologize for the fact that this was not a chapter. Again.

Hika-chan is OUT!


	8. PETITION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

**HikariNoTenshi-San**


End file.
